Heart of the Magician
by Xardion
Summary: A Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl oneshot. DMG is in love with DM, but don't know what to do about it and asks the other magicians for advice. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (Guuaaahhhhh!) or the characters within. The names used here are not official so don't take them to heart. Now that that's out of the way…

AN: This was inspired by the fanfic _Master and Apprentice_ written by _Sareele_. I read it once and enjoyed it a lot. I didn't think that my brain would suddenly think up a fanfic of my own and the next thing you know, I'm writing all this down just so I could get some sleep (For those who write fanfiction, you know what I'm talking about). Anyway, enough talk. Read away!

* * *

_**Heart of the Magician**_

-

_"Dark Magic Attack!"_

With a blast, I was nearly floored to the ground. If not for the shield I set up earlier, I would have been injured badly. Not to say that this didn't hurt as I hit the ground on my rear.

"Oww…"

I rubbed my back as I began to rise, but stopped when a hand stretched out in front of me. Looking up, I looked at my helper, who was also the reason I was on the floor.

_My master, Tarbis. The Dark Magician…_

I gave him a smile as I took his hand and he in turn helped me up to my feet. If not for the fact that my cheeks were already rosy, he would have noticed the blush on my face.

"You did very well, Tamara."

I looked down. "But you still beat me."

"That doesn't matter." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You used your all in this and every spell you've been taught with efficiency." I looked up at him as he finished. "You will be a master magician in no time."

He gave me one of his light smiles and I had to turn away before my face turned totally red. See, I had somewhat of a crush on him. At least, I think I do. I'm not sure anymore. When I first became his apprentice, I could say that I had a fever for him. After all, he was quite handsome; I would have to be a fool not to see the obvious. But I was young at that time and he was my teacher. It took me some time to get over it, but eventually I did. Or at least I thought so. I was older now, but the feelings for him remained strong. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

And his presence didn't help anything. He stood with the pride of sorcerers, being one of the most well known fighters in our realm. Yet he had a calm and comforting demeanor, which made him approachable and easy to be with, even when he's blasting you. His eyes were the most endearing. Beautiful, striking and practically soul piercing. Sometimes I would think that he knows exactly what I was thinking. At such times, I would try to dismiss the thoughts from my mind. But I couldn't help it. He occupied my thoughts almost all the time now. The only other thing that entered my mind beside his training and him was the other fact. The part that reminded me that we were master and apprentice. As such, it wouldn't be right for me to declare such feelings for him. But still, I couldn't go on like this much longer. I had to deal with this somehow. If I was to become a full-fledged magician, then I had to find a way.

"Can I go out for a bit?"

"Sure. Come back here later. There is still one more exercise you must perform today."

I smiled as turned to go. "Okay."

* * *

Standing outside the castle, I looked out at out realm. The Dominion of the Beasts… Fairies practically littered the skies and beasts roamed the grounds below. But I couldn't take in the beauty as I normally would. My mind was still occupied. I did I feel for him? Was it love? I'm sure he cared for me, but not the way I believe I felt. Others have often said that I'm like a little sister to him. Was that how he felt? I didn't know. It was all so confusing. 

Perhaps I can ask for advice. But from whom? Surely I couldn't tell this to him. I wasn't even sure what to think or say, provided I did both which I doubted if I looked into his eyes. I guess I can ask the others then. Reaching the edge of the castle grounds, I flew up to the air and into the skies. Perhaps I can ask one of the other master/apprentice groups. That would be a little awkward, but it was far easier than telling him. Flying still, I felt a trace of energy in the snow plains not too far. I recognized it immediately. _'Perhaps they can help.'_ I felt a smile come up my face as I soared toward the snowy area. Within the white plain of snow were the two magicians I sensed. One was clothed in bright green armored garments, cape and held a pointed scepter in his hand. He was currently working with his apprentice, a young girl with dark purple clothes and holding a more-rounded scepter. They stopped what they were doing when they saw me approach and the girl waved at me while the male simply smiled.

Viktros and Neris; _better known as Chaos Command Magician and Apprentice Magician._

"Hi guys."

"Tamara!" Neris cried with a wide smile. She had always looked up to me and I was fond of her as well.

"What'cha guys up to?"

"Well, I'm working on levitating objects, but I'm having a bit of trouble with that."

She looked over at the boulder that was nearby. It was massive, but levitation wasn't a problem for me as I had mastered it a while ago. But Neris was only a beginner. Her powers were minimal and only involved summoning and spell counters. They were useful, but not by much in a heated battle, which was why she was learning from a master magician.

"Do not fret." her master encouraged. "You are beginning to get the hang of it. Try again and remember, clear your mind and focus your power."

Neris nodded cheerfully and returned to her assignment. Standing before the boulder, she put her hand out and began to concentrate on the boulder. As she did, Viktros came up beside me, his cape whipping behind me slightly.

"Now, what brings you here, Tamara?"

"Well…" I found myself at a lost for words. This seemed like a good idea before. "I need some advice. It's… well."

"Personal?"

"Yes."

"Why not tell Tarbis?" he said simply.

"…It's…It…"

He gave me an inquiring glance. "Oh. This involves him."

What, does this guy have to finish my thoughts? Might as well get this out. "I think…I may have feelings for him. Feelings that…" I hesitated, wondering what he would think about this. "…Go beyond the master and student kind."

He was quiet for a moment and I got a little nervous. Then he looked at me directly. "I see. And he doesn't know."

"No. And I don't know how to tell him or even if I should. I don't even know how I feel."

Viktros looked up at the sky and took a step ahead. "Well, it is not uncommon for such things to happen."

"That doesn't exactly help me."

He turned his head. "I'm sorry for that. I don't have any experience in this field. But perhaps the others may know."

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to go to them then."

"I guess the only advice I can give you is to be patient." He turned to me once more. "The answer will find you if you seek it."

"Master! I've got it! I've got it!"

The shout came from Neris and on looking over to her, I saw she had actually managed to hold the boulder a lot in the air. The rock shook a bit from side to side, but it remained in the air. Viktros returned his attention to his student and smiled.

"Well done. Keep your focus."

"Thank you, Viktros." I replied. "I'll remember your advice. Tell Neris I'm glad for her."

"I will." he nodded to me. "I hope you find the solution, Tamara."

I began to float into the air when I looked back once more. "Oh, one more thing. Could you…not tell Tarbis about this."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

The next place I flew to was a wide grassy field. I could feel the energies of two magicians, apparently in combat. Their energies were strong in the air, but it wasn't actual combat. I could tell if it was an actual fight or not. I've been in enough battles in the human world to know. But still, they were going on really strong. I landed on the field just in time to see a blast of energy light the sky. I covered my eyes as it nearly blinded me and when the light faded, I looked at the two combatants. One was dressed in dark green armor garments with gold markings across it and he was holding a glaive staff weapon. The other wore black robes and gloves, with a cape flowing in the back of him. In his hand was a large crystal scepter. 

_Azarel and Kra'tar… Dark Paladin and Sorcerer of Dark Magic_

The two of them continued to face each other, measuring each other's strengths and weaknesses. That could take some time though. They were two of the most powerful spellcasters in the realm. Azarel started off as a powerful Dark Magician, but later decided to go about a different path. For a time he left and trained with the warriors, particularly the warrior Buster Blader. When he returned, he had changed into a mix of both spellcaster and warrior, with both their abilities and powers. His younger brother in fact, was Viktros, which explained the similar garments. Kra'tar was same, taking a path of his own. His was more mysterious as he never really told anyone about his journey or how his powers seem to have doubled. But his new abilities made him so formidable that few could actually match him blow for blow.

_Azarel was one of them…_

The two of them kept their glazes locked on, waiting for the other to make a move. But suddenly, Kra'tar blinked out of it and turned his attention to me.

"Welcome, Tamara."

"Hello Kra'tar. Hello Azarel."

Azarel looked at me and gave a short bow, but said nothing. Kra'tar came over to me and extended his hand, to which I grasped.

"So what brings you out here?"

"I am just looking for some advice."

"Oh. Well what do you need it on?"

Right to the point. This was still a little unnerving. "…Love."

He gave a thoughtful gaze. "A simple word with many complexities."

"I…I believe I may be in love…with Tarbis."

"Hm. Complexity indeed." he repeated softly. "An apprentice in love with her master."

My eyes lowered. "I don't know. I'm not sure. It's so confusing."

"It is a delicate matter. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you should hit the source."

That came from Azarel, who had been standing by in the sidelines quietly looking out into the field. I looked at him questioningly

"Hit the source? What did he mean by that?"

He didn't reply and simply walked further out. What was that about?

"Does Tarbis know how you feel?" Kra'tar asked, bringing my attention back to the problem

"No." I shook my head. "At least, I don't think so."

"Perhaps that is what you must do."

I wouldn't know how.

The beginning is always the hardest.

"I just don't know." I was suddenly feeling very irritated right now. I wish I could stop saying that, but it's true

"We all feel this way about another at one point or another."

"I suppose…" Then, it hit me. The way he said that… Looking back at him, I was just able to catch a dreamy look on his face. "Hey wait. Does that mean…you…?"

"…….."

Oh, he is so busted. "Who is she?" I chirped. "Do I know her?"

He looked away nervously. "Uhhh, she…"

"Ah, come on. You can tell me."

"…Tsukoyomi."

I blinked…hard…twice. "Isn't she's…a spirit?"

Spirit creatures were very unpredictable, largely because they could never stay in the same place at the same time. They would appear in an area out of thin air and disappear just as quickly and quietly. Tsukoyomi in particular was especially notorious for it and too me, she seemed a little cold. But her powers make her a indispensable asset in turning the tables in a fight.

"I know." he smiled, his faced flushed lightly. "But I can't help it."

I smiled, feeling a little better by his embarrassment, "I guess I'm not the only one with love troubles." Looking back at the retreating warrior. "I wonder if Azarel ever felt that way."

His gaze looked at Azarel as well. "We have our paths to follow. His is just a lonely one. And as for you, is seems your is to the heart." He turned to me with a smile. "I hope you will succeed."

"Thank you. And I hope the same for you."

* * *

The next place I went to near the mountain areas. I flew over to a little hut that was housed on the side of one of these mountains. Landing down, I looked the hut (It's larger than you think) and entered it. In the center of the room was the one I sought. Drawing closer, I bowed to the figure, whose eyes were closed, but I knew he could sense my presence due to the smile on his face. 

"Master Sage."

The elder magician opened his eyes. "Tamara. Such a sight to see. How are you, my child?"

"Just fine."

Shirai or Dark Sage, was the wisest of all the spellcasters. I guess he would be with a thousand millennia of knowledge. In addition, he was also the strongest, capable of utilizing any spell he wishes at any time with great power. If anyone could help me, he could.

"I sense otherwise. What troubles you, my dear?"

It must be written all over my face. "Well, I…I think I'm in love with someone, but I don't know if I should tell them."

"Does this one feel the same about you?" he said gently

"I don't know."

"Then your intentions should be made known to this one. It is the only way to be sure."

I sighed. "That's what Kra'tar said. He and Azarel."

"They are right, although I'm somewhat surprised to hear that from Azarel."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, Azarel said one thing and Kra'tar sort of translated for him."

"Hmhmhm… I see." he chuckled along with me." Well in any case, you should clear the air between you and this one."

Well, I guess everyone was right. I was just hoping for a little more. But perhaps that was all there was to it. "I'll try. Thank you, Master Sage."

"You do not have to call me that all the time, you know." he smiled again.

"Yes M…" I paused and then with a brightened smile. "I mean, okay Shirai!"

"That's better."

* * *

I soon flew back over toward the castle. Despite the advice they were giving me, I still wasn't sure how to go about it. They wanted me to just tell him outright. But they weren't the types to seem to have understood my dilemma. Viktros and Azarel didn't have this problem and Master Shirai…well... And Kra'tar seemed to have a similar problem. They've just never been in my particular position. 

_Then I spotted them…_

In the meadow just behind a hill was another pair sitting on a boulder in the grassy sea. Zooming in close, I could make out the dark form of Ya'ataa. He was sitting next to a female magician who was holding his arm and waving her other hand over it. Aya…

_Dark Magician of Chaos and Magician of Faith…_

They looked up at me as I soon came down and I could see what Aya was doing. Ya'ataa's arm was injured and she was healing it with an enchantment spell. The wound was almost completely sealed by the time I arrived.

"Hi guys. What happened?"

Aya answered just as she finished her healing. "A battle in the human world. Ya'ataa managed to win, but was injured by a trap."

"Well, at least you made it through the victor."

"At least."

Ya'ataa's story was just like the others. On his journey to improve himself and learned more, he fell into the realm of Chaos and was stuck there for some time. When he came out, he was stronger, with strange new abilities and powers.

"Don't be so down. She's quite right."

"Of course." he grinned. "Sorry, nervous habit."

The purple-haired magician smiled. "It's okay. That's why I love you."

I blinked. She just said it…as though it was a simple fact. It was no real secret that these two were together often, but I had no idea it had gone this far. They were…an item. Perfect.

"I really need you guy's advice on something."

"Oh?"

"How do you go about telling someone that…" This never becomes easy. "Well, that you love them?"

"This is about Tarbis, isn't it?" Ya'ataa asked quietly.

I couldn't believe it. "How..?"

"We could tell." Aya said, cutting me off. She gave me an apologetic look and then continued. "The way you are around each other."

"I must be transparent." _'To everyone except him.'_

"You should tell him then."

Now I frowned. "Everyone keeps saying that. But I just don't see how."

Ya'ataa smiled at me. "Just don't think about it. The more you think, the more you hold back until you can't say anything at all."

Well, that was certainly new. "Don't think about it?"

The black magician's smile faded. "Truthfully, we can offer you all the advice in the world, but ultimately, it will fall upon your decision whether to tell him or not. And the longer you take, the harder it will be."

Aya added in her own thoughts. "Just think. How would you feel not knowing how he feels?"

This was a lot to absorb. But I knew what they meant. There was only one reason really that I haven't told him. The reason that I have been asking others even after their advice was given.

"But…what...if…?"

"He rejects you?" she finished again. She was about to apologize, but I waved an okay. "That's possible. But you'll never know for sure. Sometimes, these things must be spoken. You two are closer than many than we have seen. I can't really see anything negative happening. But you'll never know until you let it go."

"Let it go..." I whispered to myself. I guess, that was the key I had been looking for. It seemed so simple now. Smiling, I looked up at the two. "Thank you guys. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Good luck, Tamara."

* * *

I entered the castle grounds and looked for Tarbis, but my master was nowhere around. That was okay. It gave me time to think of how to say this to him. By the time I found him, I had it all set up. He was near the forest grove, looking out. But I could tell that he was waiting for me. For my test. 

"You're back." he said, turning to me as I approached from behind. "We should begin your test now." He began to head into the woods when I spoke.

"Tarbis, I need to tell you something." He turned to me and I found myself at a lost for words. _'Those damned eyes…'_

"_Let it go..."_

He looked at me questioningly and I realized I had been out of it for too long. Taking a deep breath, I let it out. "I…I care a lot about you. I don't know how else to say this except…"

'_Let it go.'_

"I think I'm in love with you."

There. I said it. It was out. His eyes widened, but I wasn't sure whether it was from shock or surprise. I waited. And waited. And waited. The silence was killing me, but he continued to stare at me. His gaze had returned to its neutral stare and then, he turned around.

"Come."

I blinked. I didn't believe it. I just bore my soul to him and he simply walks off? "What? Don't you…don't you even care?

"Come."

He continued on into the woods and I felt I had no choice to follow. But even still, I was so frustrated. Of all the things I expected from him, this definitely wasn't one of them. He acted so cold, as if he didn't care. Why? Is this his way of brushing me off? That thought alone was hard to bear.

"This is your last test."

I stopped, and looked up at where we were. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't noticed where we had gone. We had arrived in a lonely glade in the middle of the forest. The sun peered through overhead like a light from heaven. I would have found it quite beautiful if not for my current turmoil. I just couldn't believe him. How could he be so…heartless?

He soon turned around to me. "You have to find me. You only get one shot to do so." He paused for a moment. "Please, focus on this."

His voice had softened in that last sentence, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. There was only one thing to do. Focus on my task. If he wanted to be my master only, then so be it.

"Yes master."

He nodded to me and lifted his hand into the clearing. His power began to form and waves formed in the air above. He moved under it and turned to me.

"Remember, one shot. Magical Hats, activate!"

The waves of energy materialized into a massive hat and plopped down on over him. Another shimmer and the hat multiplied from one to four. I knew this trick. I had seen it done many times in the human world. Tarbis was hidden in one of the hats. I had to find out which one it was. But I only had one chance to find him. A one in four shot… Just like my chances were… I…was so…stupid to think that he would return my feelings… I was his apprentice after all. He must have never thought of me that way. I guess there was only one thing left for me now. If I can't be his love, then I will be his student. It took me some time before I could brush that aside and focus on my task. Looking at the four hats, I studied them. _How would I be able to find him?_ Oh wait, I know. I could sense for his presence. Focusing my own energy, I sought out his through the hats. I soon found the strongest source.

The second hat…Piece of cake!

I aimed my scepter and began to charge for my attack, but then I stopped. Something didn't feel right. It seemed that a little too much energy was hiding from it. If he really were trying to hide, why would he let out so much? Perhaps maintaining Magical Hats was revealing him. Or maybe, it's a trap and he's setting me up. It was one of his first lessons. The first lesson for all magicians actually. Nothing is what they seem. I began to sense for him again. Or better yet, I had to search for where he would be hiding. The other two hats felt the same, but the fourth one had a little less energy emitting from it. It was perfect. No one would think to hide there. I aimed my scepter at the fourth one and the pink energy sparkled at the end.

_"Dark Magic Attack!"_

The blast flew straight at the hat and it exploded in a flash. For a moment, I had thought that I'd hit the wrong one. But then I saw a form being tossed out the explosion and into a tree. Looking past, I saw that it was Tarbis, pained by the force of the explosion as well as the impact with the tree.

"You passed." he said, his voice pained.

I stood over him, uncertain. This, the man I loved and he didn't return my feelings. It was really hard to deal with, but if he didn't share my feelings, then it just wasn't meant to be. I lent down my hand to help him up and he grasped it. It felt very warm. It's strange that I haven't noticed it before. Or better yet, I have and just didn't realize it. Tarbis soon stood before me, looking down at me. But I couldn't meet his gaze. I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"Master… About what I said earlier…You can just forget it. I didn't…

But I was suddenly silenced when he touched my cheek. I blinked and looked up at him, but before I could think, he had leaned forward and kissed me. Right on the lips. I didn't know what to think, aside that it felt really, really good. He backed away, but his hand never moved from my cheek. And those eyes of his…never left me.

"I care about you very much."

"Huh?"

I still wasn't getting it. My brain was still mush from that kiss. I wanted to believe it; wanted to believe that this wasn't a dream or even a daydream of mine. I could feel my heart beginning to flutter, but it was then that I started thinking rationally.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything before?"

He lowered his eyes, almost sadly. "You know better than anyone…I could not tell this to my apprentice. It would be improper. That was why I waited. Waited for you to prove yourself a true Dark Magician." He looked up at me and smiled. "And that time has come."

"The last one…?" I blinked. "You mean…"

"Yes. You have proved your mastery and thus I am no longer your master…Dark Magician Girl."

This realization soon hit me like a bolt. "You set this up all along!" I looked at him, no longer nervous and he seemed to be nervous under my glance.

"But that means…you…"

He knew where I was going where this. "For a long time. I… I just didn't know…"

Now it was my turn to silence him. Before he finished his sentence, I jumped up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him before he could even blink. When I backed away, his eyes were wide with surprise and his cheeks were flushed. I smiled, glad that I seemed to have the same affect on him that he did on me. It wasn't long before he shared my smile.

"I think it's clear now. Don't you?"

He was at a loss for words, it seemed. "Uh, yeah…"

My arms were still around his neck and I began to draw closer again. But I stopped a mere inches from his handsome face and whispered. "But…could you say it, please? I just want to be…"

"I love you."

We came together at once, sharing a kiss that shattered the line between master and apprentice forever. Yet that no longer mattered. I was no longer his student. I was a magician by my own right now and I was grateful to him for that. But I was even more grateful that he was able to share his heart with me and I with him. But I didn't think about this until afterward. Right now, I was enjoying this moment, this feeling, this kiss... If there were one word to describe what I felt right now with Tarbis, it would be this.

_Magical…_


End file.
